dream_teamfandomcom-20200213-history
Corvus
About Background Bella was born Yjarc Kura, on the planet Lathoia in the Vega star system of the Milky Way galaxy. Her mother, Yjarc Hura, was arranged to mate and produce offspring with Jore, Bella's father as was normal for their species. Usually bred in liters, Bella was born with a twin brother, Yjarc Hir, and two other sisters who died during childbirth, a common occurrence due to lack of technology and medicine. She was raised in Htuop, the section of her planet closest to the sun, and was never really handed anything. Bella and her brother grew up in what humans would call a “broken home”, which is another reason Bella has pretty bad commitment issues. Lathoids are born with the normal emotions (e.g. kindness, anger, fear, etc.) but are cursed to lose their kinder and more sympathetic emotions if they aren’t nurtured and expanded upon. This is why her parents never showed any type of love to her and were raised with more “tough love”. Bella and her brother relied on each other for feelings of love, common among the young. It was working for a while but their life was interrupted when she and her brother were kidnapped one night and forced to fight in the current war. Satfnuv Lathians were waging war again and were ordering spies to kidnap Htuop residences to fight the Juiiqp Lathians. Branded with the Satfnuv’s symbol, she was treated horribly until she showed no more signs of her defect. Forced to learn to suppress it, Bella was brainwashed into becoming a ruthless soldier. Though unlike her brother, Bella had an easier time suppressing her defect, which caused Hir to be publicly executed as punishment. When she witnesses this, something inside of Bella snapped and she attacked the executioner, resulting in her needing to be restrained. From that point forward, whenever Bella loses someone she always overreacts and reverts to drastic measures, not giving much thought to the outcome. Some time later, a group of Green Lanterns were sent to break up the war, just like they do every few years. Among these Lanterns were Hal Jordan and John Stewart of Earth's sector, which Bella just so happened to not leave alone. She begged them not to leave her on this planet as everything she loved was gone. She had no home to return to and no purpose to being on this planet. John Stewart felt sympathy for the young girl, who reminded him of someone special, but Hal was against taking her away from the planet. He tried to warn John about what would happen if they messed with the Guardians prized "science fair experiment" as he called it, but John convinced him that one Lathoid that Guardians didn't even care about wouldn't make a difference. Hal was warn down and they managed to transport Bella back to earth in a manifested ship. Upon arrival to Earth in December of 2008, Hal and John were at first scolded by League members for bringing back this young alien, who for all they knew could've been a danger to them. Hal yelled at John, saying he told him this was a bad idea, but John managed to calm everyone down and explain the situation. While they were talking, Bella had gravitated towards Hawkwomam, whom Bella assumed to be a Lathoid because of her wings, reminding her of her mother. At first Shayera was annoyed by the young alien's presence but soon saw they same resemblance John saw. Bella reminded Shayera of herself and upon realizing why John had taken her back with them, Shayera had decided that Bella would be her responsibility, and eventually her protege. Bella was given a human identity, training, and shown kindness, something she had not been exposed to in a long time. She was kept at Star Labs in Washington D.C. and was helped by numerous Justice League members to grow accustomed to Earth society. Martian Manhunter acted as a language tutor, although she proved she didn’t need it as her accelerated adaptation easily allowed her to learn English on her own. Shayera trained her and slowly bonded with the girl, eventually becoming a surrogate mother. Bella was allowed to choose a weapon to train to fight with, and upon choosing an arming sword, she was trained by the Hawks. During this time Bella pushed herself to learn more aggressively than normal since it was still habit for her due to how aggressively she was trained on Lathoia. After nearly 2 years she became Corvus, Hawkwoman's sidekick and formal protégé, and finally had a public introduction in October of 2010, as well as moving to St. Roch, LO, with Shayera until moving to Happy Harbor latee. On the 4th of July in 2012, Hawkwoman and Corvus joined the other members at the Hall of Justice, where Bella later accompanied the other sidekicks in their infiltration of Cadmus. When the team was officially formed, Bella was given a gem from Thangar, a gift from Hawkwoman, and a room in Mount Justice. During her time on the team, Dihna also grew close to Bella after the Failsafe mission. After the Reach Invasion, Wally’s death, and Nightwing’s “plan”, Bella loses all faith and respect in authority and the League. An impulsive fight with Bane later left her without wings and she decides to cut herself off from the team, resulting in a loss of connection with most of her friends. She finds herself in Southeast Asia for a year where she lives as a civilian under the name Bela Ayyagari. She can’t stay out of the hero game forever and eventually takes up the hero game once again by fighting petty criminals. She eventually moves on to deal with metahuman trafficking and follows a trail to Bialya. While there she is captured by the Light and revealed to be the former protege of Hawkwoman. Instead of killing her, Queen Bee puts her under pheromone control and uses her as a personal body guard/assassin. About 6 months later she is rescused by Nightwing’s group and rejoins them. In her late twenties Bella joins the Justice League and takes up the Hawkgirl mantle with prosthetic Nth metal wings when Shayera leaves to fight in the Rann-Thanagarian war. Personality Bella has been known to come off a bit intimidating but once you get to know her she's very caring and protective over loved ones. She's known to be a bit immature, can be aggressive and violent (especially when angry), and has been known to hold grudges as she’s very stubborn. She has very little respect for any authority and is often unwilling to hear out others ideas and opinions about any higher power. She’s proud and confident, and knows she turns heads when she walks down the street (cause she does). She's very blunt with her truths and the way she talks to people, never sugarcoating things, which can sometimes hurt them. She's also known to be quite sassy, flirtatiously playful, and likes to poke fun at her friends, pointing out flaws in a joking manner. Bella can also lack loyalty and commitment to somethings, even if she does love whatever or whoever it is. Commitment scares her and it's hard for her to stay just that. She'll never back down from a fight however, and is willing to stand up to those others won't. In a fight she’s very flirtatious and sarcastic, trying to throw you off guard or to try and make you underestimate her. When she gets angry all her jokes and quips go out the window as she rushes into battle without thinking. Due to living on Earth and her exposure to love, Bella is the first Lathoid to break the ancient curse, keeping her kind, loving, and sympathetic emotions past adolescence. Ironically, this is the reason she’s able to fall victim to Queen Bee. Lathoids Lathoids an ancient humanoid hybrid race of aliens that can adapt to any climate, ecosystem, and habitat they are put into. Created by the Guardians of Oa as an experiment to try and create the perfect species for adaptation, Lathoids are among the most adaptable and diverse species in the known universe. When creating Lathoia the Guardians had at first created a planet with millions upon millions of ecosystems taken and copied from millions of planets. This was to ensure that no matter what ecosystem one Lathoid was placed into they could easily adapt to it without disruption to the said ecosystem. They discovered upon exposed that Lathoids would need prolonged exposure to that ecosystem in order to adapt, meaning that their adaptation, while enhanced, was not instant. They also discovered that removal from that situation/ecosystem would negate any adaptation a Lathoids body had made, needing them to restart the process over again. As well as millions of ecosystems, millions of physical features were taken from planets and combined together to create a species. Certain combinations of physical features seem to navigate to certain ecosystems on the planet. Those with features that allowed them to fly seemed to reside higher up in tree's where those with longer legs and arms preferred to stay on land. This was expected as evolved species seemed to be more comfortable with premade circumstances. While this wasn't unexpected, this was a disappointment to the Guardians seeing as they wanted a species who could change features and physical form upon relocation. This prompted them to create a sub species of Lathoids who were able to shape-shift whatever feature they needed to survive in whatever ecosystem the Guardians placed them in. These Lathoids were their main focus, and they began to neglect the others, leaving them to adapt and live on their own. As these Lathoid who could shape shift, now named Lathian, lived on and evolved over the millennia, they became seen as higher beings by the Lathoids. Lathian became power hungry and started to negate certain feelings of love, compassion, and empathy. seeing these as "weaker" emotions holding them back from any real accomplishment. This intrigued the Guardians and they did nothing to stop it, wanting to see how their perfect specimens evolved even further. Lathian started to preach to and eventually manipulated Lathoids into believing their teachings and soon Lathoids found themselves starting to lose said feelings as they grew up. This was how the Guardians found out that their species were vulnerable to mind control and strong mental persuasion. The Guardians referred to these loss of feelings a curse, yet continued to see how everything played out. Fast forward to the time of Yjarc Kura and her family, the Lathians seemed to wage war almost every couple years only to be stopped by the Guardians to gather information. This cycled continued on for years and the Lathains seemed to learn from certain mistakes, one of their largest ones being recruiting Lathoids from only land based ecosystems. This is what prompted them to send out spies to kidnap young Lathoid children to draft into war against each other. Using children seem to be the best choice of action seeing as they were easy prey and they easily could be manipulated into both losing their "weaker" emotions sooner and brainwashed into soldiers. Bella and her brother were both drafted into war and years passed before the Guardians deemed it time to disband their war, freeing prisoners and forcing the Lathians to rebuild and try a different approach until the Guardians were satisfied enough to call this species a success. They wanted the Lathians to impress them and maybe eventually outsmart them. That's when the Guardians would finally be satisfied. Powers and Abilities Relationships Trivia * The Guardians are currently unaware of Bella's existence but will eventually find out about her when she becomes Hawkgirl. They create special "plans" for the curse-free Lathoid after discovering her. * Lathoids don't have genders, only male and female reproductive organs. Bella doesn't actually identify with male or female for that reason, but uses she/her pronouns since she has female reproductive organs. As she gets older though she realizes she does identify with the Earth female.